Take it Back
by CuzWeBelongTogether
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman have a little argument, and batman wishes for something he'll regret.


A/N: I don't believe in magic so let`s say the second part happened in a dream of his okay? Btw destiny is his conscience

Nobody`s P.O.V.:

Bruce and Diana have been dating for almost two years now, but something might just change that.

This month Bruce has been unusually grumpier than his usual grumpy self, and Diana is getting sick of it.

"Batman! Did I do something to upset you?" Diana said when she entered the monitor room.

"I don`t what you`re talking about, but I don`t have time for it. I have to go on patrol soon." He replied as he got up to leave.

"There`s only been one crime committed in Gotham in the last month why don't you have time to hear me out?" she demanded.

"You`re being a real pain right now, but considering the fact that you were raised in a palace, you have every right to be a royal pain." He barked back.

"I will not stand here and be insulted!" she finally snapped, Diana was the only one who never got that tone from him, and it was starting to hurt.

"I wish you would just shut up and leave me alone!"

Bruce started to mutter something about never meeting her in the first place under his breath. Tears started to form in Diana`s eyes, as she backed up and started to fly away.

"Fine!" she shouted.

That night after patrol Bruce went to bed really tired, and although he thought he woke up a little too soon he felt refreshed and energized. He got ready, put on his Batman costume, and went to the watch tower.

Later on that day Batman went up to get lunch; feeling better today he decided that he wanted to eat lunch with somebody. Looking around he saw Shayera, John, and Diana sitting at a table so he walked over to them. Shayera and john had gotten up a little earlier to bug flash.

"Hi there beautiful." He addressed Wonder Woman carefully still unsure whether or not she was upset with him.

"Hi yourself stranger." She replied with a strange smile. At that moment Shayera walked back.

"Oh, so you two have met before?" Shayera said. Batman merely gave her a look.

"No, I haven`t seen him in before my life." Diana replied

"Well you`ve heard of Batman right? This is him, Batman this is Diana."

Batman gave another look, and nodded his head. 'Is this what she meant by stranger?'

"Hey Batman can't believe you`re not in the dark today, I'm assuming you met Wonder Woman." John said

"If you're still mad at me say so, don't mess with my head." Batman got and left the three confused.

"Have you met him before today?" John asked

"I… I don't know him." Was Diana's only reply.

The rest of the day went on like that Batman claiming to know her while Wonder Woman denied having seen him before.

He brought her, her favorite roses; she asked him how he knew.

He suggested her favorite movie for movie night (for the founding members only); she asked him how he knew.

He gave her favorite chocolates; she asked him how he knew.

It went on for two more days until he finally got it that she really didn't remember him. He knew when she got asked out and she said yes. The situation got worse and worse until a week and a half went by.

He finally got desperate enough to ask Zatanna and Dr. Fate for help, both denied knowing that the two dated before, but tried anyways.

Bruce wouldn't accept it, so he went back to the monitor room since no one was watching he took the shift.

"Do you regret it?"

Bruce spun around batarang in hand.

"you can try but that won't affect me"

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who made her forget, my name is Destiny."

Bruce dropped his weapon. He was willing to believe anything now. "Then change it back…"

"NO! You made it like this; YOU wanted it, YOU WISHED FOR IT!"

"I want to change it back... I would give anything, EVERYTHING, to change it back."

"…Change it back? Why? So you can hurt her again?"

"I take it back I take it ALL back. I'd give up my life for you to change it!"

"That doesn't mean I should"

"What do you WANT?"

"A symbol, physical evidence that you want to change it."

"…"

Bruce was near tears now, what kind of physical evidence could Destiny want?

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

"Enough…. Batman OR Bruce Wayne neither had cried since that night in the ally. She means a lot to you."

"More than even I can imagine…"

"I will change it back for you… wake up! Master Bruce wake up. You`ll be late for your meeting with the founding members."

"Master Bruce, Wake up!"

"Oh, good morning, what time is it Alfred?"

"Look at the clock you have less than 45 minutes to get ready."

Later on, after the meeting, Bruce and Diana made up and everything was Okay again. As they were walking out, they passed a new girl. She was brunette and wore a pink shirt with its sleeves on its side and white shorts. As they passed by, the girl (Destiny) whispered "you`re welcome." And disappeared.


End file.
